Tokio Hotel: You to Me
by erINKYnicole
Summary: What if Bill and Tom were not a part of the famous band they are now? What if they were just normal boys? Under crazy conditions, the two meet and find a way to save each other from themselves; while falling in love and falling apart tokio hotel twincest
1. Chapter 1

[I do not own Tokio Hotel or Bill and Tom. Or anyone else in this fanfiction for that matter....And i'm also not making any profit. I really hope you enjoy this.]

So many years of brotherhood and unconditional love had leaded the two to the stage they stood on now. One twin looking at the other as they poured their hearts into their music as the night grew to an end. Every show was the same; Bill would look at Tom and Tom would look back, all the fans would scream their names. But both only heard their name when the other twin was saying it. They belong to each other. One unit. Two halves that made a whole.

-------------------------------------------

The night was over.

Sweat dripped off the band's noses as they shared childish smiles about what had just happened and what would happen in two days time. They knew this was their life.

It had been their life since they sat in the living room, only 13 years old, and said "Lets start a band."

But what if none of this had ever happened? What if they were normal kids such as yourselves? Would you still squee every time you heard their name or put posters of them on your walls? No, probably not.

"Tom Kaulitz-"

"Here." A deep voice called back casually. Tom had always hated school; he found it pointless and boring. It was this day that he would find himself much more….interested. It was this day that a rather unique boy was going to walk through that doorway of his English class and change his world forever.

The teacher called "Bill Ka-"

"Here!" a rushed voice came from the doorway. You could hear every student sit up to behold the sight they saw in front of them.

A boy. But pretty. Male. But feminine.

They really didn't know what to think of this….sight.

The teacher cleared her throat and smiled, looking at him expectantly. "Well now, here is the new student I've heard so much about…." She looked back to her class; Tom sat, eyebrow raised. Bill raised his eyebrow in the same manner as his eyes stopped on the dread-headed boy.

Bill smiled warmly at the teacher.

"So sorry, I got a little lost, this town is so big compared to back home-"

"Where's that?! SAN FRANSISCO?!" All the students busted out laughing at the random comment made by a boy in the back. Tom smirked. Bill noticed.

The teacher showed him to his seat in the back, seeing as how if he sat in front of anyone his large spiked black hair would block the students view.

The class went on as usual; Bill was able to answer most of the questions asked by the teacher. He had a love of words. Tom sat, almost falling asleep, in the front of Bill's row trying not to doze off completely. The teacher ended up smacking Tom's desk a couple of times to wake him up. The class would jump each time.

Bill giggled until a note was placed on his desk by a rather pretty girl who sat in front of him. He smiled at her and blushed a bit as she smiled back. Flirting. His smile soon faded as he looked down on the paper.

'Bill is a FAG!'

Other students had written _their_ comments on the page. Bill crumpled the paper and looked up, the girl had turned around and was giggling to the other classmates. He was a sick joke to them. He felt his ears getting red.

It's not like this is the first time, Bill had been going through this his whole life; being shoved into lockers and spit on. But all he could do was smile through it.

The bell finally rang and as he picked up his black messenger bag to leave the bottom ripped and his stuff spilled onto the floor; pens, eyeliner pencils, and some other random objects. No one paid any attention to him. He sighed and got down on the floor to pick his things up.

"You must be used to being on your knees, Fag!" some voice called. Bill didn't look up; a pair of feet came into his view as he reached for a pen that had rolled away. He growled.

"Look, I don't want to cause-" his brown eyes met equally brown eyes and he froze.

Tom stood over him, Bill's eyeliner in hand. "This yours?"

The raven haired boy took it quickly. "Yes. Thanks."

Tom nodded and left, some girl was waiting at the doorway for him, she giggled as he slapped her ass playfully as they let the classroom.

Bill sighed and quoted his parents. "you are a loving boy, Billa, making friends should be easy…"

The week had been long and boring. Bill got made fun of every single day and Tom would fall asleep in class. It looked like everything was normal.

On Friday after everyone had left Bill stayed after still picking up his stuff. He really was in no rush to get home.

Tom got into his rusty and dirty truck that he parked in the back parking lot. He slammed his door closed and once he started driving he had to stop again. Bill sat on the curb, cigarette in hand, looking a little lost. Tom manually rolled down his window. 'at least this window works, thank god.' he thought.

The black haired diva looked up at him, exhaling a cloud of smoke. He looked like he belonged on that curb. Tom couldn't help but smile.

"You lost fa-I MEAN Bill?" Tom caught himself. He had gotten accustomed to calling him that as well, never to his face, but in his head. Bill was a fag.

Bill slightly cringed at the word. "Don't you have a girl to fuck or something..." If Bill had learned anything in his week of being at Independence High School, it was that Tom was indeed, a whore.

Tom smirked a little. "Actually, no." He looked forward like he wanted to drive off but then looked back to Bill. "Do you uh…need a ride or something?"

Bill started thinking of the question. Yes, he needed a ride. Did he want one? No. He would much rather sit here all night than have to go home. But that was _HIS_ problem. No one else's…

He climbed into the passenger seat, throwing his bag onto the floorboard of the truck, which was also covered in dirt. He cringed at that as well, he would just wash his bag later, he pulled his feet up and crossed them so they wouldn't touch the floor.

Tom raised an eyebrow, and laughed a little as he drove off. "Okay, so, where do you live?"

"I live on Jacobson Street." He said as if he was trying to remember where he lived. He was still getting used to the new town.

"Yeah? Me too." Tom was surprised. "I never see you around the neighborhood or anything."

Bill looked at him "I don't leave my house much…"

"Why? Are you afraid of that one family that yell and fight with each other all the time? I swear, the poor kid that lives in that house gets beat every night…"

Bill fell silent and pulled his legs closer, and was silent the rest of the ride. Tom was silent too. The silence was finally broken when Bill said "right here…" although it was barely a whisper.

Tom looked at the house and breathed in sharply, looking at Bill. It was the house, where you could hear the screams and the sounds of someone getting hit and kicked and hurt each night.

Bill got out of the car grabbing his bag, he didn't say thank you or look back. He just walked into the house. Tom punched the steering wheel "GOD DAMMIT!" he drove off, angry at himself for being so insensitive. Angry that Bill, had to go through so much every day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bill got out of the car grabbing his bag, he didn't say thank you or look back. He just walked into the house. Tom punched the steering wheel "GOD DAMMIT!" he drove off, angry at himself for being so insensitive. Angry that Bill, had to go through so much every day._

Tom had finally made it home and a few hours had passed. The whole afternoon running through his dreaded head. He lay on his messed up bed staring up at his ceiling with a frown over his well defined face.

"Tom...you're an idiot..." He spoke out loud to himself, his voice barely above a whisper. He finally fell into a sleep that was broken about three hours later by cries rom outside.

His deep brown eyes shot open to the voices....he had just met the boy and he already knew them well.

"DAD STOP! ugh!.....PLEASE..." Something shattered,

A window?

A bottle?

The dread-headed boy had already thrown himself out of bed, he wasn't going to let this happen. No matter how much a fag that Bill boy may be, no one deserves what he went through every night. Tom was going to be his savior on this night.

Bill was slammed aginst the hallway wall, his already weak and bruised body making him cry out in agony. He was emotionally and physically hurting at this moment. He had endured this pan for years because he 'looked just like his bitch of a mother.'

Bill had been blamed for every bad thing that every happened in that house, in their lives. His mother had left, his father turned to drinking and beating his own son.

"You fucking faggot..." The slurred voice of his father reaked of alcohol and bitterness "It was all your fucking fault...you FAIRY!" And with that last word he threw the almost empty bottle of whiskey at the wall by Bill's head.

Shards of glass hit his cheek as some of the leftover liquid ran down the walls, soaking the carpet. The dark haired boy sank to the floor, crying, needing an escape. "Please...if anyone is listening..._come and rescue me_"

Tom's feet pounded down the street, his pajama bottoms getting soaked from the fresh dew on the grass. He paid no attention to the cold wind hitting his bare chest or that this plan was one of someone crazy. He had to save this boy because if he didn't....who would?

Bill's drunk father stumbled forward and pulled Bill up by his hair, his son crying out, only to be silenced by a quick punch to the face. With a swift movement he threw his son by the doorway, his back hitting the wall just inches away from the door.

The dark haired boy's head was spinning, this situation was out of control.

"BILL!" the faint yell could be heard from outside that snapped Bill awake and made his heart leap. This was his moment...he was going to get out of this. "TO-ARGG!" A kick to the ribs sent him lurching forward, causing blood to drip from his mouth. His father stood over him, trying to catch his balance.

"This is your fault...DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME BILL, SHE LEFT BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T STAND TO SEE HER SON BE SUCH A FUCKING FAILURE!"

Tom had finally made it to their front yard, out of breath and shaking from the cold air that traced over his skin. So many thoughts swirling in his head, but one kept surfacing. He had to get Bill out of that house.

"BILL!" His voice cracked in the cold "COME OUTSIDE BILL!"

The father too drunk to stand couldn't hear the voice from outside...all he saw was red. Anger. Hatred. And his son.

Pale fingers reached for the doorknob carefully, Bill knew this was his only moment, They finally wrapped around the know and he threw the door open and scrambled outside onto the porch. "T-Tomi....please..." he could barely move, every inch of him ached.

Tom ran onto the front steps and scooped Bill into his strong tan arms, he quickly wrapped his legs around the built waist and burried his face into his shoulder. "...Tomi....." those were the last breathless words that Bill spoke before he blacked out. He knew he was safe.

"BILL GET YOUR..." he stumbled onto the porch "...fucking... ugh..FAIRY ASS BACK IN THIS HOUSE!"

Tom paid no heed to the drunken attacker, he just walked on. Bill in his arms. He felt a feeling of reasurrance wash over him knowing that the boy was now safe. He started noticing the little things as he walked. Bill felt a lot like a girl, his small frame and lite weight barely making Tom struggle to carry him. He was also make-upless and his hair wasn't done, it was just flat and slightly wavey.

He really did look a girl. So broken. So fragile. So defeated by the world.

Tom stopped starring down at the boys face and took him inside his house. His parents already used to Tom sneaking out to do who knows what with the stupid girls in all his classes. Tom was a lover of women and a pretty damn good one at that.

Once in his room he laid Bill gently on his own bed, looking over the beat body as he did so. There were new bruise and bruise that were just barely starting to fade. How could he not of noticed the fact that almost every body part of him had some kind of bruise or scar?

Bill just hid them well...

The dread-headed boy sighed and pulled his blankets over Bill's shivering body, the shivering soon stopped and his face that once was full of pain just started to relax.

All thanks to Tom. He was Bill's angel on this night...and Bill would never forget that.

___________________________________________________

Sorry for the LONG wait for an update. I just haven't felt up to it until today haha.

actually I had about two more chapters done but my laptop decided to get sick and I lost everything. Hopefully you all still like the story. Much more to come.

reviews are a huge help and inspiration so please do so. 3


	3. Chapter 3

_The dread-headed boy sighed and pulled his blankets over Bill's shivering body, the shivering soon stopped and his face that once was full of pain just started to relax._

_All thanks to Tom. He was Bill's angel on this night...and Bill would never forget that._

Bill woke up frantically his head spinning in every direction until his eyes landed on the sleeping body just below the bed that he had somehow came to be in. Bill was so confused until the night washed over his thoughts and drowned him in images of his father and then images of Tom...

"T-tom saved me..." Bill bit down on his lip and then suddenly winced once he realised that his head was pounding and his whole body was aching. The dark haired teen decided not wake up his savior just yet and grabbed himself a hopefully clean towel off the floor. Bill's golden brown eyes searched the room. Not for anything in peticular, just for more knowledge of the dreaded teen that was lightly snoring on the floor.

The room wasn't big but still seemed to fit all the things it needed to, in it. The walls were completely covered in posters of half naked girls, some obscure rap artists and CD covers. Bill's eyes weren't amused until they gently fell upon a brassy red guitar, at this time they sparkled. Bill loved music with every inch of his being, without sound it was like Bill himself had no heartbeat.

Tom stirred slightly, bringing Bill back to reality. He tip-toed over the forgotten clothes on the floor, baggy pants, shirts, even underwear. Bill found himself in Tom's bathroom. It wasn't perfectly clean but it would have to do.

He undressed slowly, peeling every article of clothing off in the gentlest manner so he wouldn't injure himself further. The reflection in the mirror was not his own. Bruised and beaten. Broken and hurting. Bill held back tears from the prson he saw in the mirror, so...ugly. Bill's father beat him sure. But he had never hit him in the face, he said it was cause he looked too much like his mother. But this time was different...Bill's left eye was almost swollen shut. His eyes wandered further to his torso, also bruised, maybe a broken rib or two. Then they fell on his thighs. Shiny.

They were shiny from so many scars. Scars not left by his father, but from Bill. He did it at the times when he was so filled with emotion and he couldn't let it out. Little drops of anger or sadness pouring out of the cracks and over a trembling body. Like a medicine no doctor could perscribe. Bill's personal pick me up. He cleared his throat and started to turn the shower handled. They hissed at him in protest, like, they too had been sleeping. Cold water poured from the shower head as Bill leaned up against the shower's misty glassed door. The steam finally began to pour from the shower and out into the bathroom itself. Fogging up the mirror.

Before Bill stepped into the water he wrote "bitte helfen Sie mir" on the fogged glass.

Tom's eyes gently opened to the sound of running water, he sat up and looked first to the bed and then to his bathroom door. "Bill must be up." Tom decided to make breakfast and left a small note on his bed for when Bill got out.

The water, though not harsh, still made Bill wince. He had never been in this much pain. His bones and muscles and organs ached. He touched each bruise or lump, feeling them. Flashbacks of each kick jolted through his mind like needles stabing into his temples. He sighed and leaned his head against the cold tile.

Tom was rumaging through his mother's closet to find something for Bill to wear, his clothes had to be ruined from the night before and since nothing of his could ever fit Bill, he found himself in his mother's room. Soon a pair of old faded and ripped jeans and a tight black v-neck lay on his bed along with the note that he left earlier stating that we would be downstairs making break-

"BREAKFAST!" Tom ran downstairs to the kitchen filled with smoke. He opened up the oven quickly and saw that the cinnamon rolls he had placed in earlier were now just pieces of charcoal. Stupidly he grabbed the pan trying to get it out and yelled as he realized his hands burning.

"SCHEISSE!"

Bill was towel drying his hair as he heard the noises and the screams from downstairs. He giggled to himself but the smiled faded once he saw the clothes and the note. Why was this boy being so nice? Bill never needed pity or someones chariety.

The now injured boy downstairs was sitting in the kitchen pouting when Bill walked in wearing his mothers clothes that sadly looked better on him than they ever could on a woman. Tom started noticing th small things about Bill now that he stood in front of him; the black eye, his small hips, how his hair lay flat against his head and a few inches past his shoulders when not spiked, the bruised arms and the chipped black nail polish on his slender fingers. Bill was a work of art in the worst way. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain this boy must be in. Tom didn't realize he was staring until Bill snapped his fingers in front of Tom's creamy brown eyes. He shook his head and looked away. Bill cleared his throat.

"So...is my breakfast this black blob on the floor or is it the one stuck to the ceiling?" He mused as Tom looked embarrassed.

"Yeah well I don't think you could do better." His fingers ached from the burns. Bill giggled.

"I could do it without burning myself." He started cleaning up the kitchen and Tom just watched how some movements made him cringe or wince but he made no noise of pain.

"Look fa-...Bill...you don't have to do that I will pick it all up later"

Bill just continued on and once the kitchen was picked up from Tom's attempt at using an oven he started pulling things out of the fridge and piling them on the counter. Tom found himself just watching and thinking as Bill started cracking eggs into a bowl and adding cups of flour and other ingredients.

Within half an hour Tom had pancakes, eggs, bacon, sliced fruit and orange juice set in front of him. He looked up at the diva and smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah you win."

They both sat at the counter eating quietly, the dark-haired teen's eye's searching the house, with all the shit that happened last night this was just so...bizarre. Tom laughed with the kids in class when they said he was a fag, now he sitting eating breakfast with the boy.

Bill looked over to Tom a small smirk playing on his face.

"I'm guessing this doesn't mean we are friends or anything." As the words hit him though, that smirk faded slowly and Tom took notice.

He cleared his throat and looked at Bill, for once serious.

"Bill, I'm am sorry about anything I ever said about you and no one deserves what happens to you every night...and..." He thought a bit more.

"Yes, we are friends. And you are welcome to stay here whenever you want...my parents work a lot and even if they aren't working they dont care much for parenting so...you are free to sleep over whenever."

Bill's grin was huge and beaming, never had anyone been so kind to him in his whole life. Well no one that he wanted to remember. Tom noticed the excitement in Bill's eyes a looked away rolling his eyes.

"Just don't annoy me and things should be fin-" His words were cut off as he felt slender but warm arms around his neck and weight on his shoulder. Bill was clinging to Tom and resting his head on his shoulder. He was just so happy.

"Thank you..."

Tom wasn't used to contact with boys, so he sat there slightly embarrassed and unsure of what to do. He tried to shrug Bill off with a smile.

"Hey, remember the whole don't annoy me thing?"

Bill blushed and went back to eating. Though he couldn't stop smiling. He could feel that this moment was very important, that things were going to change. He was both scared and excited but he didn't want it to stop.

* * *

School over the next set of weeks went by quickly. Bill found himself over at Tom's house each night and Tom found himself not being so bothered by the boy's company. Bill's dad asked where he went at night, almost demanding, but the dark haired boy knew better and never let it slip out. Though Tom and Bill didn't talk much during school but after Tom would drive them both to his house and they would do homework or mess around on video games. Bill sucked at them so that never lasted very long.

Bill was so happy. He wasn't alone anymore. But they say things don't last.

And they weren't going to.

* * *

Thank you so much for the wait! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying my best to improve and tell you all a story I have had in my mind for over a year now. I hope to update again soon.

3 reviews make me smile.


End file.
